Of the Ages
by Kosmic
Summary: AU At the age Dashi defeated Wuya, he went on many other adventures. Many of these adventures continue beyond his own time, to the age of the new Xiaolin dragons. It is their job now to continue these adventures. What makes these dragons different? R&R Looking for beta-reader
1. Of the Ages

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Beginning of a New Age**

Fifteen hundred years a a great shaolin warrior named Dashi defeated Wuya an evil powerful heylin witch. It was Dashi's greats feat for human kind, but he did much more then defeated her. He had many adventures and saved many lives. One adventure how ever he could not finish not in his life time.

Dashi lied back against a tree with his companion Dojo who laid on his robe. They lied their resting, not knowing someone was looking for him for help. A woman with black hair combed down to her mid back with red eyes had spotted Dashi. As she made her way to finally confront him, her a black tie that helped hold her red kimono unraveled forming a red tail.

"Some monks told me Dashi would be out here, are you Dashi?" She asks, the woman spoke as one of Dashi's eyes open then scan the woman. Dashi admitted to himself the woman speaking was hot. Not even noticing the black tail.

"Why yes I am, how can I help a beautiful woman like yourself?" Dashi asks getting as Dojo falls off.

"Give a dragon a warning before getting up." Dojo tells Dashi, at this point the woman smiles.

"I am Aya, I am from a not too distant land and my kind could use your help." Aya tells Dashi as he notices her tail. Dashi is now interested smiles back.

"I might help but you will have to explain everything, starting with what you are." Dashi tells Aya as Dojo makes his way to Dashi should.

"I am a demon part of a tribe who wish to make piece with humans..." Aya started as Dojo screams and hides in Dashi robe. "No! Dashi does not work with demons, not in a million years." Dojo started as Dashi sighs.

"Dojo does not speak for me. I am now even more interested, I never thought I would ever hear demons wanting to make piece." Dashi tells Aya as Dojo bangs on Dashi say no repeatedly.

"It is true, there has always been demons that wanted to coexist with humans. It is hard to do, due to the demons who want to either rule man kind or kill them. All humans hate us and want to kill all of us. We found some who are willing to try but they want to only try if we can bring a mighty human warrior to be part of signing. Your name was among many names, I came to ask if you would do it." Aya finishes as Dashi thinks about it.

"I dont get it why someone like me?" Dashi asks as Aya turns towards where his temple is being made.

"To pass down your teachings and have warriors ready to defend either side if we break our signing." Aya explains as Dashi looks up at the sky getting the idea.

Dashi liked the idea bring peace to humans and demons who wish to make piece with them. Though he could see how other humans will see this. Others would think there are traitors among the human race. Battle could break that may never end either way, Dashi was uncertain what to say.

Aya waited for Dashi to reply in hopes he would help. Dojo knows what was going through his friends mind. Dojo knows how much Dashi wants piece and also knows the many outcomes that could happen. Dojo was also now in thought then it hit him.

"Dashi if I may I know how to help, even though I dont like demons and I dont want to help them. I do though want to help you. There are two races that were separated from there superuser race. The dragon blooded and the wolf-bane. Dragon blooded are humans that have some strength from dragons, and wolf-bane are lesser werewolf. I could take you to them and we can try and band them to help these demons." Dojo told Dashi who gave that thought then smiled.

"Dojo that could actually work, at the same time make things worse but it would give them extra strength. Would that be alright with you Aya?" Dashi asks her as she thought about.

"I would have to ask my tribe, but why ask for their help?" Aya turns looking down at Dojo.

"The dragon blooded and wolf-bane were considered weaker so they were kind of outcasted by werewolves and dragons." Dojo explained to Aya who kind of gets the idea. Aya and her clan also feel like they were outcasts as well.

"With that said, Dojo if you would?" Dashi asks as Dojo jumps out of Dashi's robe and transforms into his larger size. Dashi hops on as Aya forms her own wings ripping her kimono.

Aya flew off ahead of Dojo leading them to her tribe before seeing the dragon blooded and wolf-bane. This gave Dojo some time to chat with Dashi.

"Dashi are you really sure you want to help these demons. This could me a trap. I have never meet a good or nice demon in my life." Dojo began not knowing Aya could hear him.

"Dojo I understand your feelings towards demons, I truly do. If this a trap I will spring it and take care of them, but I am going to give them my befit of the doubt. Don't assume all demons are evil there is good in everyone as well evil. I have my own darkness but over come it. Please trust me Dojo." Dashi told Dojo believing he is right.

Aya smiled as a couple tears came from her. Someone finally gets it, not all demons are evil. She has heard stories from travelers about Dashi adventures and his good heart. She was happy her tribe agreed to go for him first.

It took no longer then an hour for Aya to lead Dashi to her tribe in Japan. They landed as some demons and humans rush over to them. Before anyone said anything Dashi stop them by holding his hand up. He explained to them he would sign as long as they accept the dragon blooded and wolf-bane. Once the explanation was given both the humans and demons walk away to talk to each other about it.

A man and a demon walk towards Dashi. "We agree, us demons are considered outsiders from many demons." The demon said as the man spoke "Also this way we have allies and maybe learn from each other." Dashi happy to hear the news looks towards Dojo. Dojo took off towards the skies with Dashi and Aya now in follow.

"Dojo could you tell us more about the dragon blooded and the wolf-bane?" Aya asks as Dojo gave a thought.

"The wolf-bane unlike werewolves can not transform into wolves, but their sense are of par. The have great hearing, sight, and smell. They also tend to want to blend in more with humans. Werewolves have the duty to protect and serve Gaia the great spirit of earth. The wolf-bane dont follow that but believe humanity is more worth protecting." Dojo informed Aya and Dashi as they understood more.

"The dragon blood is a lot different. Dragons found these humans with dragon abilities and went to investigate. These dragon blooded are not sure how they became that way. They had a couple theories, the dragons themselves did not like any of it. I dont even want to talk about it." Dojo said then growled about it.

"The dragon blood can transform their hands to claws, their eyes to dragon eyes, and grow wing. Some of them are capable to breath fire, enhance their strength, run faster then horses, and can see a great distance even in the dark." Dojo said then gave a laugh.

"Even with all that they are still weaker then dragons. The dragon blooded dont follow our laws and consider a more carefree life. A life where there is no superusers or weaker species." Dojo finished as Dashi took everything in.

Aya had finally noticed they have been traveling over an ocean for good amount of time. _How far away to these two races live anyway? _She thought to her self as her wings began to tire. With that she sits on Dojo and takes her wings back in her body.

"Hey no free rides for demons get off." Dojo demanded only to receive a hard punch from Dashi.

"Dojo we have been flying over the ocean longer then an hour. You can't expect to her to have the stamina you have." Dashi said only to hurt his feelings.

"The stories I heard about you Dashi never once mentioned an argent dragon. Thanks" Aya says then holds Dashi from behind to keep steady. Dashi could only smile. _Note to self give more girls ride on Dojo. _Dashi thought to himself.

It was not to longer till land was found and Dojo ascended. They landed a little way from a village. Some people walked over, some ready for a fight and others to welcome. "Who might you travelers be?" A man spoke up.

"I am Dashi, this little green guy is Dojo and lovely Aya. We came in hopes to chat with some wolf-bane." Dashi began in hopes that no battle would occur. It was enough for the people to calm down then greeted them.

Dashi and his friends walk in the village with the people as a giant man comes out of a house. He was at least two feet taller then Dashi and built almost like an ox. A bit of blond mixed brown hair can be seen coming out of his large hat, enough to cover his eyes. A large jean type jacket was the only thing covering his upper body and wore large bag type pants.

"Greetings travelers, my people just told me you wish to chat with us. I am Bo Bailey how can we help you?" Bo asks as Dashi explains about Aya and her people and how they ask for help. Then explains in hopes if the wolf-bane and dragon blooded agree to become allies to help each of their goals to grow.

Bo stared down at Aya with thoughts running through. He then smiles "Be glad you found this tribe, other tribes would have tried to kill demon on the spot. Even a lovely lady like yourself mam." Bo said only to a sigh of relief. Aya got a bit scared there for a moment.

"To tell you the truth all of us hoped something like this would happen. No one knows the future and some of are scared we would be hunted for what we are. We would be happy to be part of this signing." Bo said as Dashi looks at Dojo whose stomach growls. Bo laughed and invited them in to eat.

"Thank you for the food Bo. We haven't ate yet today sense we started this little adventure we are on." Dashi told Bo who only responded with "No big deal."

Bo look over at Aya as she finishes. "I always thought demons ate humans or blood of that nature." Bo tells Aya who lowers her had and sighs.

"Some make it out like that but its not true. Most demons just need to eat some of us like myself need to feed of human essence every once in awhile." Aya said only to be eyed by Bo and Dashi.

"Essences unused energy humans give off when they are asleep. Think of it as energy you expel from your body you would use during the day. If I dont take this essence I not change my body parts from human to demon. I'd be stuck with whats there at the time." Aya explains only to get a sigh from Bo and Dashi.

Sense they are all finished eating Dojo transformed once more and head off with Dashi, Bo, and Aya on his back. On this travel Dashi filled Bo in on dragon blooded so Dojo would not need to repeat himself. It took awhile before Dojo landed in a forest.

"A couple miles east you should arrive at a clan. I need to keep myself hidden, you now the not so good terms with dragons." Dojo said then head himself under Bo's large hat.

They traveled till they found the clan. This clan lived pretty close to a nice beach, they could even smell the nice sea breeze.

"Why hello there travelers." Aya and Bo turned around and stumbled a bit. A girl laughed at them, then apologies for sneaking behind them.

"Anything I can help you with, most of the grown ups our either out hunting or working in the fields right now." She explains to them as they look at each other.

"Actually we were hoping to have a chat with your people about something. When will the grown ups be back?" Dashi asks as the girl looks at him then smiles.

"I could take you to some in the fields if it is important." She tells Dashi who does nod.

They walk till they came to a field where it looked like new houses or stores will being built. The followed the girl till they came to a woman holding a large stone fence.

The woman wore her brown hair back in a long ponytail as her eyes shinned emerald green. She wore a long T shirt that goes pass her hips, it started green at the top but fades into blue at the bottom. She has on tight blue shorts that showed her legs. With Dashi scan he could tell this woman had nothing holding her chest up.

"Rei these travelers wish to speak with you." The said her name and Rei looks at the travelers then places the stone fence down.

"Hi my name..."Dashi started then gets interrupted. "Dashi a master shaolin martial artist who defeat a witch name Wuya about a couple months ago. You are Aya a demon who is hoping to finish a signing to have piece with humans. Bo leader of a wolf-bane clan who signal handily beat a werewolf for rights to his own land." Rei said making them all stare at her then at Bo.

"If I may ask how did you know all of that?" Aya asks as Rei grins then looks at Dashi.

"Dojo did not tell you anything about this particular clan." Rei said as Dojo silently whimpers under Bo's hat.

"This clan gave up our power to breath to some spirits so we could hear what the wind has to say. We did not know only half of this clan was granted it. My answer to all of it is no." Rei said as Aya felt hurt.

"Why not, we came from distant lands. Give us a chance to change your mind. Tell us why you dont want to do this." Dashi step forward and calmly said.

"I guess I should give you that, you did travel around the world. First off you are putting together alias sure but doing this also makes us a threat. All of our powers can easily be threatening to people." Rei told Dashi then lend on the stone fence to give him a chance to convince her.

Dashi did somewhat see this earlier when Dojo suggested this to him and Aya from the beginning. Dashi was running his options what to say next and none seem to work. _Why is this happening now? _Dashi thought to himself as an idea came to him.

"Ok, I got it why not?" Dashi asks Rei as she just looks at him dumb founded.

"Why not what?" Rei asks Dashi. "Like I said Rei, why not? Why not the the whole reason you told me?" Dashi says to Rei as the other two look at each other confused.

Rei opened her mouth then closed it. That repeated a couple times till she stares annoyed at Dashi.

"Clever, I always wanted a challenge. So many things I could say to argue back but you want a good reason for me to go with you." Rei shakes her fist at Dashi. Dashi knew she has to answer her his way.

"I got answers all the answers to go with you. Let me just pass the word around to a couple of my people to tell the others of my clan we are signing." Rei left for a couple minutes then comes back.

They left the village on Dojo making their way Aya's clan. Bo and Rei introduce themselves to everyone and wrote their names on the the agreement of allies to help each other.

It was over and it only took Dashi one day for this adventure. Well two days if you count taking their new found friends back. Dashi wished you could have lasted longer but this means a new adventure will start soon.

Dashi was back on the tree rest with Dojo once more. Dashi smiles "If you think about it Dojo this adventure is not over just yet. I think I will make it where our new friends distant children will be shaolin warriors." Dashi tells Dojo as he shivers at Dashi thought.

Dashi hears some foot steps coming his way.

Fifteen hundred years later Dojo was watching Omi practice his martial arts.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Kosmic**

Please read and review. Wow I rarely do chapters this long.

**Note**

I know I am not the best with grammar and spelling. Looking for beta. Credit will go to Beta on each chapter.


	2. Enter the New Age

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Entering the New Age**

Master Fung and the other elder monks were meditating in the meditation hall. They are all concentrating for the search for the new shaolin dragons. They have been doing this for a month now with no success, that is until now.

A vision of fire exploded at them revealing the dragon of fire. A Japanese girl has shown up with an aura of fire. The monks then heard her name being called "Kimiko Tohomiko!" It sounded as if someone shouted in anger. The vision finally went up and out away from her, show where in Japan she was. The vision began to fade away.

As this vision faded a new vision came to them, an avalanche of rocks came crashing down on them from a mountain. The rocks cleared away as they could now see cattle farm with a large boy hording cows, the boy aura was of earth. A larger man came into the vision "Clay Bailey, hurry the darn up. These cows should have been at the river already!" The man shouted as the vision did the same before rose up revealing where in Texas USA where the dragon of the earth was.

Just as it fades to reveal the next dragon something came over the monks and they opened their eyes. They all slowly looked over across the hall connecting to the room where the shen gong wu scroll is. It was then they all felt that somone has located the box that held Wuya.

"Master Fung we are losing time, we must find the last shaolin dragon before it is too late." One of the monks told Fung who nods. They all went back to meditation hoping they would be where they were.

They were at it for an hour till they broke off. They could not get the visions back and that was not a good sign at all. Master Fung was thinking about his next plan of actions as the other monks talked among themselves. It was until he over heard one of the conversations.

"Does it make sense to you that none of these chosen are not from China?" One monk told the other not sure.

"Maybe this is the doing of grand master Dashi. If so Dojo may be able to know why, end even know where the last shaolin dragon may be." Master Fung said aloud grabbing everyone's attention.

Master Fung got up then made his way to the training ground where Dojo was watching Omi. Omi was keeping balance on a tall piece of bamboo. "Dojo I need your assistance, one of the other monks will keep watch on Omi." Master Fung spoke as one of the other monks that followed him took up the task.

Master Fung went back to the meditation room with Dojo. "We have found two of the chosen dragons one in Japan and the other in the United States. Normally the chosen are from here in China. Do you know any reason why that is, as well the location of the third?" Master Fung asks Dojo who had to think for a minute.

"Ah, so the time has come. Yes I do Fung, it is all in Dashi journey for a peace signing for humans, demons, wolf-bane, and dragon blooded." Dojo told master Fung who remembers reading of that piece before. That also put some concern on him as well.

"What does that mean then Dojo? What awaits our world during this day of age?" Master Fung asks Dojo concerned deeply of the future. Dojo just shrugs not knowing but understands why master Fung is concerned.

"I do not know but I now the location of each chosen. Let me when you are ready and I will take you." Dojo tells master Fung who was already ready. Before going though master Fung made his way to Omi.

"Omi come here young one." Master Fung said as Omi jumped off the bamboo he was balancing on.

"You have called on me master Fung?" Omi ran up to master Fung then stood there.

"I will be heading off with Dojo really soon on an errand. You may have free time but listen to the monks." Master Fung told Omi who smiles then bows happily.

As said master Fung was on Dojo heading to Japan. Master Fung's mind was running threw all the possibilities to convince the chosens and their family to let them go and train at his temple. It did not take Dojo anytime to get to where he was going. He landed in a small town no where, where master Fung saw the girl.

"Dojo this is not..." Master Fung started then got interrupted. "You must be Dojo from our old stories." A man said running up as Dojo got smaller then curled around master Fung's shoulders.

"Dojo?" Master Fung said looking at the little dragon with a questionable look.

"Hey this where the signing took place, I thought the chosen would be here. Any way it may be easier to get help here." Dojo told master Fung as the man stops a couple feet from them.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asks shifting his human eyes to demon eyes.

Master Fung learned through ancient time demons were considered wipe out of by human kind. He knew the truth though, they lived hiding there real forms and lived among humans. Some like the tribe he is with were on the side of good, where others plot for vengeance.

"We were going to see a girl name Kimiko Tohomiko, we recently discovered she was a chosen that grand master Dashi chose to be a the dragon of fire." Master Fung explained as the man just smiles.

"Very good news indeed, I am the descended of Aya. The new leader of the MoonBreak demon clan. Dashi was a big help to sign peace with the humans that live here, as well make allies with the wolf-bane and dragon blooded. So we wish to help you out as Dashi helped us." The demon said in a smile as master Fung returns with a smile.

"I will send a call to the Tohomiko's that you will be arriving. They are really good people and I am certain Kimiko will join you." The demon made his way back to the small town as master Fung said his thanks.

Dojo went to the skies again but with master Fung giving the directions this time. It took no longer then five minutes to find the large home master Fung recognized in the vision. Master Fung knocked on the door as Dojo wraps himself around Fung's shoulder. It seems as a boy answered the door.

"You must be master Fung and Dojo. Please come in we got the call you were coming, I am Mr Tohomiko." Mr Tohomiko introduced himself and welcomed both visitors in.

All three of them made their way to a room where a woman sat on a coach. She has black hair that went down to her mid back and is tied back in a pony tail. Her blue eyes shinned drawing in anyone who gazes at her for the first time. She wore a one piece red dress that went down to her feet. The red dress had a sheen look where it seemed to sparkle.

"Hello and welcome to our home. I am Mrs. Tohomiko, my husband and I wish to talk to you about sending our daughter Kimiko to train with you." Mrs. Tohomiko told master Fung and Dojo. Master Fung used a finger to shut Dojo's open mouth.

Master Fung sat down on a coach in front of the one the Tohomiko's sat on. "Well if you were told or not Dashi some how made this so. The training will take place in a temple in China. The training is not just physical training but mental, spiritual, and control training." Master Fung started then waited until continuing.

"What do you mean by control?" Mr Tohomiko asks understanding that master Fung was waiting for some kind of question.

"Control can be placed in many areas. To controls ones emotion, behavior, and limits." Master Fung answered then waited for a minute.

"This training cost nothing and your daughter will be treated well. We are up to date with medicine and we will make sure she is very healthy. The training will take a couple years to finish." Master Fung said hoping he covered everything.

It was silent for awhile until Mrs. Tohomiko spoke. "That is a very long time. A time where she will be missed by family and friends. Also time that will take her off her studying. She is fifteen years old a time where she needs to learn and as well grow. She does get her own room right?"

"I can promise you there will be times she can come home and visits. I understand how family is important. If you desire for her to learn she can study at the temple. The temple is an open door concept. If you desire her to have a privet room we will construct one for her." Master Fung said in hopes of convincing them.

"So you don't require Kimiko now?" Mr Tohomiko asks as master Fung nods.

"A week from now if that is possible?" Master Fung asks as they happily nodded.

"We do need to chat with Kimiko but we can convince her. This could help her with her temper plus getting her away from the city could help her." Mr Tohomiko said shaking master Fung's hand then escorting him out.

During the whole time Kimiko was in her room studding. She had her laptop on and next to her, every once in awhile to chat with her best friend Kieko. A knock came to Kimiko's door then her parents came in. She quickly closed her laptop then turned to her parents.

"We just had a chat with a man name Fung. He is a master martial artist and we believe you should go to his temple in China and train there." Kimiko's father tells Kimiko who looks like she did something bad.

"W... what? Why? Did I do something wrong? I am studying like you asked..." Kimiko started to try to get out of this.

Kimiko's mom walk over to Kimiko then placed her hand on Kimiko's shoulder then smiled. "You did nothing wrong Kimiko. This master Fung is from the same temple Dashi is from. You remember the story I have told you about our people." Kimiko's mom said as Kimiko began to get the idea.

Kimiko is half demon, her mom is a demon and her father is human. She had heard the story how her mother told her father she was a demon. It did not scare him or phase as he stilled love her. Kimiko even remembered the story about how a monk named Dashi help make piece for demons and humans. What is happening now is saying thanks for helping us, sure we will have one of our own will train with you.

"Why me?" Kimiko asks as she turned her head away from her parents.

"Well from what we gathered honey you were chosen out of everyone. Please this is all the thanks we could give." Kimiko's mother tried to convince her daughter who nods.

"You do have time before you have to leave. Next week we will send you on your way. We hope you will keep up with your studies." Kimiko's mother told her daughter only to receive a hug.

Dojo flew off to his next destination with master Fung. He took the same path he took along time ago. He began to imagine Aya flying next to him, it was as if he was doing the same journey he took with Dashi. Only this time he is gathering them to become shaolin warriors.

Dojo started his descent to a large cattle farm. This was where the wolf-bane village use to be. It was pretty hard to imagine how much it changed. Dojo lands as a large man on a horse rids up to them.

"If you do not have business here get off my land." The large man told Dojo and master Fung. It was the large man master Fung saw in his vision.

"Yes, we do have business as you said. I am master Fung from a shaolin dojo from China." Master Fung told the large man just stares at them.

The large man looked at master Fung then at Dojo. "Alright, follow me" the large man said and showed them to his home. As he got off his horse he looked at Dojo again.

"You little green dragon, you remind me of another dragon from a story passed down from my father. I think that dragons name was Dojo." The large man told Dojo who smiles. Dojo and master Fung were then let in to the mans home.

"That is me Dojo, the dragon who ate with Bo. Bo was a nice guy, he was big and built just like you." Dojo tells the large man who smiles and laughs.

"Bo Bailey, I remember the story now. What can I do for you Dojo and Mr Fung? Right, just call me Mr Bailey." Mr Bailey finally greeted himself then shook master Fung's hand.

"Actually we came for your son Clay. We recently had a vision at the temple showing he was the chosen shaolin dragon of the earth. We were hoping to bring him to the temple and train." Master Fung started as Mr Bailey frowns at the idea.

"I dont know about that. I already had plans to give my ranch to him in the future." Mr Bailey told master Fung.

"Well that sounds like a plan. We will not be keeping him there forever. Just train him to be stronger physical, mentally, spiritually, and in control." Master Fung started again from the last visit he had.

"Well that sounds nice in all and I do trust you to keep him healthy and fit. Alright I will go with this, if at anytime I can bring him home later." Mr Bailey told master Fung who seemed pleased this has gone well.

"Respect your elders and parents that is one thing kids should learn. It is fine with me." Master Fung told Mr Bailey who is alright with this.

Master Fung told Mr Bailey, that Clay does not need to show up now but in a weeks time. Mr Bailey was good with that. With the conversation done Dojo took off again as the young Clay Bailey returns home.

"What was that dad?" Clay asks only to see a smile from his father.

"Clay, you are going to China in a week." Mr Bailey said only to get a confused look from his son.

"I trust you know where the third chosen is Dojo. The other monks and I did not get a fix where and who this chosen is." Master Fung told the fly dragon who nods.

"Yea I know where he is, and I have an idea how to find who this chosen is. We ask a couple people if that had a Rei in their family's past." Dojo tells master Fung.

Dojo descended down to Rio de Janeiro Brazil. Once landed and Dojo was small and on master Fung's shoulder and old woman came up to them.

"You are here looking for the dragon of the wind." She told them as Dojo began to remember that this dragon blooded clan gave up their fire breathing to listen to the wind.

"Yes we are, how do you know?" Master Fung asks as the old woman chuckles a little.

"Of course Dojo would forget we traded our fire breathing to spirits to listen to the wind. I know where your chosen is, but far warning he is not easy to tame or train." The old woman said then led Dojo and master Fung to some carnival tents.

A man came up to them as he was ready to start a show. His brown hair looked messy with his hazel eyes glazed in the sun. He wore a green red suit.

"I guess this is the person you told me about?" The man asks the old woman who nods.

"Hello, I am Mr Pedrosa." Mr Pedrosa introduced himself then bowed.

"I am master Fung and this is..."Master Fung started then got interrupted. "Dojo, I know. I know why you are here. I have been told about your speech from the last two you have talked to. Grandma here is the only one now who can hear the wind and told me everything." Mr Pedrosa told master Fung who is impressed and hopes of a yes.

"Please follow me" Mr Pedrosa said then walked over to one of the larger tents.

Master Fung followed and as he entered he heard a couple people cheering. He looked up and saw a young teen on trapeze. The young teen was doing very well, he skills could match Omi's.

"That is Raimundo, my son and your so chosen. He dare deviled himself at the age ten to get up there. Other then the trapeze he is very good acrobatics and can perform great aerial performance. He got very famous with many local towns we go to. Raimundo only has two real friends as everyone else he knows likes him for his fame." Mr Pedrosa began then walks out of the tent followed by master Fung.

"Raimundo has somewhat of a large head on his shoulders. He is stubborn and rebellious, truth be told many of use wish he should leave for awhile. He is family though and we want to help him. We thought we could handle it but he makes it difficult. My wife thinks Raimundo is just challenge us so we would improve but I dont see that. Your answer is yes, I want Raimundo to go with you." Mr Pedrosa finally told master Fung who is happy to hear this.

"I hope you can help Raimundo as well improve him. I am not talking his skills but his attitude. I also know Raimundo is welling to do this. I told him this was going to happen and made him a challenge. If he comes back the best he could live on his own." Mr Pedrosa finally finishes as master Fung thanks him.

It took awhile but Dojo got master Fung back to the temple. Master Fung told the other elder monks everything many happy others concerned. Some were concerned about one of the chosens was a demon as well a girl, others about about what future has planned for them. Concerned or not it was Dashi plan and with that the monks started preparations, starting with a new building.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Please review it encourages me to start the next chapter earlier. It took me about five days to finish this chapter. I read over it did my checks and add a few more things like detail. This way I dont rush myself on a couple days when I post my stories.

My scheduler for updates is in my profile.


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Review Thanks**

TornadoWeirdo

DeafLizgon

Xiaolin Fan

**Arrival**

Clay Bailey waited for his luggage at the air port in China. He keep his senses up knowing two people around him are not going to be human. He knew what human, werewolves, and what wolf-bane smell like but his senses are picking up many other smells. This is not his home in Texas's everything smells different, he could who not lock on to anything.

Clay luggage finally came around and he grabbed it then made his way to the exit. He was suppose to go there to wait for a guide. His father stayed in contact with this dojo he was going to. As he went through the exit he looked around. He found a bald monk with a Japanese girl that had a lot luggage. He knew his guide was a monk but he did not know he would be with a girl.

"Hey, my name Clay Bailey." Clay told the monk and girl who smiled.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, if this is all we are waiting for can we go. I need to get on my cell asap." Kimiko tells the monk who sighed and shakes his head no.

"Why can you not be on yer phone now?" Clay asks as Kimiko points to a sign showing not to use cell phones.

"There should be one more, but he is late. His plane arrived two hours ago yet he not shown up." The monk said a bit annoyed.

"Ya think he did not notice you and is trying to get to the temple on his own?" Clay asks the monk who was hoping not. They all waited for about thirty minutes before taking off.

Clay helped Kimiko with many of her luggage she brought. Kimiko has six huge bags even the monk helped. Kimiko was slightly annoyed they had to walk to this temple. It took about an hour and a half to reach.

"Hello Kimiko and Clay, I am master Fung. Where is Raimundo?" Master Fung said from behind them scaring Clay and Kimiko.

"I do not know he did not show up when his airplane appeared. When these two arrived we waited for thirty minutes, I thought that these two did not wait any longer." The monk told master Fung who just rubs the temple of his head.

"I was warned he was going to be difficult, but not like this. I will send another monk in your place, he may arrive in a later plane." Master Fung told the monk then turned his attention to Kimiko and Clay.

"I welcome both of you to this temple. Normally this temple has an open policy but Kimiko we promised your parents a private room with a door." Master Fung told her and showed them to their rooms.

Kimiko annoyed see how small her private room is. It was also next to where the boys slept, what also annoyed her was she had a mat for a bed. Master Fung gave her a key then showed he has a copy of the key. Kimiko asked about the bathroom and when she saw it she began to wish she was still home.

"Who are these new people master Fung?" Omi asks appearing behind Clay and Kimiko spooking them a bit.

"New students Omi, there will be one more showing up later." Master Fung told Omi who seemed surprised.

"This has not happened before, but I will teach them everything they need to know." Omi said acting mature.

It was not long till Raimundo finally showed up. He had a pair of direction in his hand. He looked around till master Fung walked up.

"Sorry my plane got here real early, so I decided to try and find the temple on my own." Raimundo told master Fung who only shakes his head.

Master Fung showed Raimundo to his quarters then went on his way. At first glance he was annoyed that someone got there separate room. That passed quickly thinking one of his fellow students is a girl. He grinned then made his way in towards where he will be staying. Once inside all annoyance he could must came out. _I have to sleep on a mat. That old man is going to get an ear full from me later. _Raimundo thought try to calm himself down.

Raimundo walks out meeting his fellow students. "You are late, and I do not tolerate lateness. From today forward you will respect me" Omi said then turned to the other two.

"Respect this"Raimundo said then de-pants Omi who blushes, Kimiko giggles, and Clay lowers his hat over his eyes.

Somewhere else in the basement of a house a boy name Jack Spice was looking over a computerized map of the world, "I am done with those small time crimes. Robbing banks, my parents are rich why anyway. Robbing Best Buy, Target, any store with computers. Stealing robot parts from anywhere" coughs "Disney" coughs "governments" coughs "I am ready for the world. I could make it big like Dr. Horrible from Dr. Horrible Sing Along Blog. I like that movie, only difference I wont kill a girl I love... if I ever had one and he had a hero nemesis." Jack paused and looked down at his feet.

"Do I really want a hero nemesis to ruinen my chance for victory. Yes I do where is the fun with out one or more. I need a challenge or the world wont be worth it and when I defeat the hero or heroes I will become great. To make a good hero you need a great villain and I will be a great villain." Jack finally said then thrusts his arms up in the air.

"Who are you talking to sir?" A Jackbot asks Jack who lowers his arms.

"Monologuing my dear Jackbot, now where to start?" Jack said then put his full attention to his world map.

"I could start at Iceland or maybe Fiji." Jack began to talk to himself.

"Sir, your father sent you a gift from Hong Kong." A Jackbot told Jack who turns to see.

"Oh, a puzzle box. Oh, let's see. And my prize is… a mask? Lame. All right, back to world conquest. Now, let's see. Europe might not be a bad place to start. Or is that too obvious? Could go in for the unexpected, like Paraguay. But is that enough of an attention grabber? Could go down through Africa, over to South America and..."

During that time purple smoke came from the puzzle box then the mask raised from it. It seemed to be listening to what Jack was say and just before Jack could say anything else it interrupts him. "Onward to Asia."

"Yes, onward to Asia just what I was thinking." Jack said then looked up from his map to see the mask floating.

"So, are you a possessed mask that is going curse or haunt me or spirit/soul/ghost that god decided send to help me take over the world?" Jack asks as the mask evil laughs giving Jack his answer.

"My dear boy my name is Wuya and we have much in common." Wuya tells Jack who picks up a remote and hits a button. As some random evil music played.

Wuya was not sure why but she starting to regret this already.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Yea sorry for ending this chapter short. Also decided to get help from a muse of mine.

**Mea**

Hi everyone! Well first extra disclaimer. Kosmic does not own Dr. Horrible Sing Along Blog just referencing it. Want to know what I look like go to Kosmic profile and check my link. Please if you enjoyed this chapter review.

**Kosmic**

Thank you Mea, I am going to try and update early next for City Xiaolin Showdown RM if anyone here follows it. I am going on a camping trip next week end and if I dont get it out I am real sorry.


	4. Xiaolin Showdown

**Kosmic: **I am sorry for updating this late. The camp out I went to messed up my clock in my head.

**Mea: **Kosmic do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I will soon have the contract of the show.

**Xiaolin Showdown**

As Omi talked to his suppose new students master Fung made his way to the meditation hall. He sat with the other monks then began to meditate with them. It was not long till master Fung and the other monks opened their eyes. They all felt an evil presence unleashed from its imprisonment.

Then monks all turned to where the shen gong wu scroll was kept. "An ill omen for the scroll to react to. Wuya has indeed been released." Master Fung said as Dojo finally appeared.

"What did I miss? Why is everyone looking at the scroll?" Dojo asks then feels the scroll react. He knows it only reacts if something Dashi did to balance the world was undone.

Master Fung then appeared to his young students then told them to follow him. He lead them to the shen gong wu scroll. Omi knew everything there is to the scroll and if master Fung had to show him then it was time to look for the shen gong wu. Master Fung explained everything to Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo.

"On word my fellow students to victory!" Omi shouted then ran out only to come back a moment later.

"Where are the shen gong wu?" Omi asks as master Fung turns to Dojo.

"Dojo you helped hide the shen gong wu, surely you know where they are." Master Fung tells Dojo who was about to disagree then his body shook.

"That way!" Dojo says then points in a direction.

"Sure a gecko will lead the way." Raimundo says caustically as Dojo looks annoyed and grows bigger feeling the room.

"I am not a gecko!" Dojo says then lets out some fire trying to intimate Raimundo.

"I have seen better dragons on Dragon Ball Z." Raimundo tells Dojo only smirking also knowing full well Dragon-blood and dragons have not seen eye to eye for a long time. Raimundo was thinking of all the fun he can get out of Dojo.

Master Fung broke up Raimundo and Dojo before anything could go wrong. It was not long till Dojo was air born with the four on his back. They were after The Mantis Flip Coin and while on the ride Raimundo had some fun. Raimundo turned off the game pal Omi tried to play only to get smacked by Kimiko.

Dojo landed in a town alley and the four jumped down. "The Mantis Flip Coin is here Dojo?" Omi asks and before Dojo said anything he was interrupted.

"The Mantis Flip Coin is mine! Bow before me." A voice said loudly in another alley near by.

Omi and his friends ran forward to the alley voice came from. "Not yet Jack there is still more." A purple ghost said only Dojo remembered that voice.

"Could you please hand over the mantis flip coin?" Omi asks as Jack looks at them.

"You did not say freaks in pajamas would come after these wu." Jack said and turned to the ghost.

"Details, details Jack." The ghost told Jack.

"Wuya the years have not been good to you, have they." Dojo told Wuya who then scares Dojo into Clays hat.

"Jack bots attack!" Jack yelled as his bots battled Omi and his friends.

In the middle of Jack's, Jack bots being destroyed by Omi, Jack began to flee. Omi on his way to stop him, jumped and almost caught him but one of the Jack bots crashed into him. Jack got away and Omi looked very annoyed.

"Because of all of you Jack got away. I am disgraced in all of you." Omi yelled only to get a dirty look from the three.

"We will get the next one." Clay tells Omi to calm his little friend.

"Next time is now the next wu went active." Dojo tells the four as his body shakes.

Kimiko takes out the shen gong wu scroll "The Two Ton Tunic." They went off to there next destination that was by a dock.

As Dojo landed Clay and Raimundo got off quickly then rushed forward. Clay could smell Jack and Raimundo could sense him. Jack held the tunic in his hands then felt the dock rumble. Jack turned to meet Clay and Raimundo who were feet away.

Time slowed for Jack as his face turned horrid. Clay and Raimundo jumped at Jack as he turns only to get hit by the two. It was then time returned for Jack. He could not hold on to the tunic in mid air then he landed on a boat. Jack could hear his foes cheer. Omi wore an active the two ton tunic, that was when Jack heard them break the dock and fall in the water. Jack let out a small laugh.

"You lost the two ton tunic!" Wuya yelled at Jack.

"We will get the next one." Jack mumbled loud enough to Wuya.

As Dojo was heading back back to the temple with the four on his back he then began to shake. Kimiko who still had the shen gong wu scroll opened it. "Eye of Dashi" Kimiko told the others the name of the wu. Dojo smiled at the name and explained that the user can fire lighting out of it. Dojo turned to the destination and in a couple minutes landed.

Once Dojo got smaller Raimundo grabbed him. Dojo tried to break free as Raimundo tried to hold him like a dowsing rod. "Now if I was a wu where would I be?" Raimundo said only to get a growl from Dojo.

"There!" Omi shouted and jumped up to a tree then grabs the Eye of Dashi at the same time Jack did. The eye of Dashi started to glow as Omi spoke the words "Its a Xiaolin Showdown."

Dojo explained to everyone what a xiaolin showdown. Jack issued who ever could grab the eye of Dashi first by jumping on stones. The showdown began and everything changed. "Gong Yi Tompi! It means go!" Dojo shouted as Omi and Jack began the showdown.

It took awhile but in the end Omi won. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay ran over and congratulate Omi. Jack defeated flew off and as he did he saw some people running over to where Omi is. He stopped to get a better look at what was about to happen. Wuya who was nagging stopped and watched as well.

Omi and his friends stopped celebrating as people gathered. Many of the people had different clothing, but there was four who wore the same thing.

The four that wore the same thing wore all white cloths. White masks with, hoods over there head, long loose sleeve shirt and pants. Kimiko slowly got into a fighting stance as she knew of these people. They are after all in Japan.

"We come for the demon and the dragon-blood among you. The rest of you better leave." One of the men that wore all white said. Omi stood forward confused.

"No one here is a demon or this dragon-blooded you speak of." Omi said as Clay's eyes widen. Clay quickly grabs Omi and jumps away further Omi expected.

Raimundo got into fighting stance as all these people start attack him and Kimiko. Omi confused what was going on till he he saw Kimiko and Raimundo slightly change.

Kimiko's body turned a bit red as her hands form black claws. Red horns with a black tip appeared with a red tail. Kimiko became much swift and seemed angrier. She docked a attack then claws the attacker as her tail swings wildly hitting a few people in the face.

Most of Raimundo's body formed a combination of dark and light blue scales. His hands and arms and part of his neck had the scales. Raimundo looked taller as well as if he was buffer. A scaled tail appeared but it was not like Kimiko's tail that was skinnier. His hands formed claws that he used to catch and scratch the attackers

"Clay, I am most confused. Why has master Fung allowed these monsters in the temple?" Omi asks as Clay sighs.

"Omi, there is a reason. Kimiko and Raimundo are good guys but these people, these hunters think all demons and dragon-blooded are evil. I myself am considered a monster to them but are accepted sense my kind have given then help. I am a wolf-bane." Clay admitted to Omi.

Raimundo punches one of white hunters who took it and did not move. The hunter in white Raimundo punched sends a blast from his hand into Raimundo. Raimundo took a couple steps back hurt but recovered quickly.

Kimiko was having it harder as two white hunters were send similar blast at her. Kimiko dodge each blast knowing how dangerous the blast were to her. Kimiko saw an opening on one of them then wiped him with her tail in the face. It was a trap as the other one was pretty much at point blank with a blast.

Omi had enough of watching and had took action in time to save Kimiko. He jumped in with a kick to the person in all white about to blast Kimiko. "Dojo, get us out of here!" Omi shouted as Dojo got out of Clays hat and in a matter of moments Omi and his friends were gone.

Jack even though he was in to machine and robotics had a side for myth and legends. "So it's all true." Jack said aloud grabbing Wuya's attention. Jack had a feeling Wuya was about to ask so he started.

"I read up of myth, legends, and supernatural. If it was not for computers I would still be looking into that stuff. I have heard about dragons, demons, and what not. Then a couple of cults showed up to deal with it. I only remember one of the cults, they called themselves the Purifiers. To get rid of all creatures that have an advantage over the human race." Jack told Wuya who was unaware of this new change.

Dojo lands in the temple with everyone in tow in human forms. Omi who held all the wu ran up to master Fung then gave him the wu. Master Fung could tell something was wrong with Omi as he has an unsure expression.

"Omi found out about the three new xiaolin dragons." Dojo said as master Fung understood and Omi turned to Dojo in shock.

"It was going to be a surprise you Omi. Kimiko is the xiaolin of fire, Clay is the xiaolin dragon of earth, and Raimundo the xiaolin dragon of wind." With that said from master Fung, Omi was about to collapse.

"Omi you may want to read this scroll. It is a detailed journey of grand master Dashi showing all this is his doing." Master Fung told Omi and held out the scroll. Omi took the scroll and walked off to read it.

"Hey, I am sorry I did not get involved in your fight. The ones who attacked you have made terms with wolf-bane. I just can not brake those terms." Clay told Raimundo and Kimiko who look at each other real quick.

"Its alright Clay, we do not want you to get in trouble with your kind for braking any terms with them." Kimiko said as Raimundo just nods. Clay smiled and thanked them by tipping his hat then walks off.

"I will watch your back if you watch mine." Raimundo said then smiles as Kimiko examines Raimundo. Kimiko could tell that Raimundo was half hitting on her and the other half being series.

"Fine, just remember this I am out of your league." Kimiko grins then walks to her own room.

**End of Chapter**

**Mea: **Kosmic does not own Dragon Ball Z. Ok, I failed to get the contract for Xiaolin Showdown this time.

**Kosmic: **Thank you Mea. I know everyone is tired of seeing this but please review. I enjoy doing this and I want to know if everyone else is too.


	5. The Hunters

**Kosmic: **Haters are going to hate. With that said this chapter is dedicated to learn about purifiers.

**Mea: **For one I hate the purifiers and two Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown. Also what happened to the many views Kosmic had a couple of years ago. Only two good blue fans, of course one is Kosmic's girl.

**The Hunters**

It had been a couple days sense the first three shen gong wu went active. During those days Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay have learned what to suspect for training and chores. Omi had finished the scroll that told of Dashi journey, as well learned what his new found friends are and why they are here.

Master Fung has called the four young monks the to meet him in the meditation room. The four made their way in then sat down. Master Fung then turned his attention to Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay who were all already setting next to each other.

"I have spoken to the other monks about your encounter with these hunters that attacked you a couple days ago. We have no idea of them and want to learn from you three of them. The reason I did not do this sooner is I wanted you three to settle and learn your way around the temple." Master Fung said then waited patently for them to answer.

Kimiko her turned head to Clay and Raimundo. They already spoke to each about this knowing master Fung would ask about it sooner or later. Both Raimundo and Clay nod to Kimiko as she turned to master Fung.

"Alright, Clay gave them a better name then what I have heard. These people are hunters and there is more then one kind of group. The ones that attacked us from my country are divided into two groups. One having powers the others that do not powers. I have only seen them use only three kinds of power." Kimiko started then explain them in more detail.

Before Kimiko explained about their powers she told master Fung that this group is one of the must common around the world. Their powers are as followed contact healing, light blast from their hands, and to make barriers around themselves. The blast they create are strong against demons and phantoms other wise it is as strong as a powerful kick. Also that this group made friends with werewolves and wolf-banes. Kimiko then stopped so master Fung was writing it down.

No one saw master Fung take out a blank scroll or even a writing tool. Master Fung finished writing down as Clay sighed. Clay had talked to Raimundo and Kimiko about take turns to talk about the different hunter groups.

"Another hunter group is consider a cult. They believe that god and or angels is telling them to eliminate all that is evil. That list goes into demons, werewolves, fairy's, witches, and evil spirits. They are pretty much friendly to dragons, dragon-blooded, and to people who use magic for good."

Clay began then explained a bit more.

Clay explained that their powers are mostly area effect, and that they say their powers are considered holy and good. Their powers include healing, explosions sent out of their hand, and teleportation. They do not accept help from people who do not have powers of their own like the last group explained.

It was Raimundo's turn to explain about the next group. He remembered telling this group and the last one that Clay said to Kimiko and Clay. Kimiko and Clay along with Raimundo liked the next group, they even argued who would explain this one to master Fung for when he asks. It was decided that Raimundo would explain it.

"This next group is not so bad and I wish they were more common then the other two groups. This group does not go out to kill. If anyone they fight prove they are good they will let them be or recruit them to join their cause to make the world a peaceful world for all who live on earth. If not then a fight will occur." Raimundo began with a smile then continued.

Raimundo explained that everyone in this group has different powers as well a verity of demons, werewolves, and others. Those that have magic are trained to enhance their body to be stronger and faster, empower their weapons, and to heal others. This group like the others can sense magic but this group thanks enhanced their sense to sense magic being used a lot fast.

Master Fung smiles as he wrote down this information. Master Fung has hopes to meet this group maybe to help one another. Other wise when a shen gong wu gets active ones of the groups will show up to make it difficult. "Any more?" Master Fung asks as the three nod.

Jack was one his computer with a couple myth and legends book aside explaining these groups to Wuya about the hunters. Wuya sounded annoyed hearing about this and was floating around angrily.

"I can not believe this, three somewhat goody groups around this world. This will make getting the shen gong wu harder." Wuya said complaining to Jack.

"There are two more groups if you want me to explain to you about them." Jack told Wuya who did not want to hear anymore but she needs to learn more about these groups.

"This next group does not make allies with anyone. It says anyone that can use magic and is a creature must be destroyed outside them selves. When and only when they clear the world of all that wield magic and that are creatures that is when they destroy themselves." Jack began as Wuya just became interested.

Jack explained that this groups power consist of only killing. Examples are large fire balls, electrified tornadoes, and earthquakes. They are not as common as the other groups due to rash behavior and destruction. The other groups would team up to take this one group down.

"If this one group of hunters were not after me I would like them. Such power and need of destruction, oh I would kill to have them under my control." Wuya said only as Jack make a gag like sound.

"The last group here appeared pretty much a thousand years ago. They rocked the world and even changed it. They disappeared five hundred years ago with the departing words "We will watch this world, and we will return if he shows himself again." That's it for them, no one remembers what powers they posses, or allies they have made." Jack told Wuya as she herself began to wonder.

Kimiko had finished telling master Fung about the other two hunter groups. Master Fung did not like the sound of the group that wants all dead. As well he wondered about the appearance then disappearing one. He did how ever wrote everything down and was happy to get all this information down.

"The training you all are going through was to mostly prepare you to fight the heylin if they dared to stop you, but not any of this. I do not know if grand master Dashi even saw this coming. It may even mean why you three were chosen sense you have additional strength for whats to come. None of the less your training will become harder. You all must be prepared in case the worst happens." Master Fung said then stood up.

Omi out of the four students was happy to hear that the training will be harder. Kimiko was already a bit tired of the training groaned. Clay was mixed being happy to push himself yet tired sense the training was nothing like at the farm. Raimundo how ever fell back words says "You have to be kidding me."

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry for a short chapter but it explains the huge difference in my rewrite then the normal version.

**Mea: **Please review, it makes Kosmic happy.


	6. Others View

**Kosmic: **Hello people on . A reminder this is my rewrite not every script from the show will be here. Mea will you please...

**Katra: **Mea is sleeping don't worry I will take her place. Kosmic does not and will never own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Others View**

Omi and his friends gathered by an obstacle course built for training. They all looked at each other and nodded. Then they threw their hands out. "Paper beats rock guys." Kimiko chimed as the others all threw rock on the game rock, paper, scissors.

Omi had the stop watch then started it. Kimiko took off quickly as she got close to a large pool. She picked up the pole with her hands then ran to the pool with fake crocodiles. At the edge of the pool Kimiko hit the ground and flipped over the crocodiles and caught the wall on the other side. Kimiko pulled herself up then jumped down on the other side.

As Kimiko landed a couple poles flip quickly and fired arrows, Kimiko dodge them by jumping back to the wall pretty much hugging it. Then ran forward when the there were no more arrows. She jumped on a crate with pots going up and down, then proceeded to do a round house kick hitting the three pots easily. After that she ran to the next obstacle a pair of blunted axes swinging back and forth. She jumped over one then stopped quickly avoiding the other one before continuing.

Kimiko got to the swinging sandbags. She ran through dodging each one but the last. She growled a bit before she got up. She was one the last stretch as she jumps going through a fake fire hoop lands on a platform with a puppy doll then grabs it. She jumps threw the other fake fire hoop and lands.

"Not bad Kimiko, for a girl." Omi says as a button was pressed inside Kimiko.

"Whats that suppose to mean Omi?" Kimiko said in a harsh tone.

"Well for one you could have landed on top of the wall instead of grabbing it, could have ran forward or dodge the arrows when they came down, you stop on the crate to hit the targets, stopped between the axes, and got hit by a sandbag. You lost a lot of time Kimiko." Omi told Kimiko not knowing he was making her angry.

"Well Omi, I was not born and raised in the temple to receive training early in my life like you." Kimiko said with anger, Omi still did not realize Kimiko was angry.

"I know, but maybe one day a girl like yourself might get to this level of..." Omi was cut off by Raimundo by slapping the back of his head.

Raimundo could not believe this. Sure Omi was raised in a temple but what an ego. Clay was just shaking his head but he knows you should not disrespect girls.

Raimundo walks up to Kimiko and she hands him the dog doll so he could place it back. Kimiko was calmed down a bit thanks to Raimundo slapping Omi's head. As Rai walks back to everyone he joined Clay and Omi in another game of rock paper scissors. Rai won with rock as Omi looked annoyed losing again in this game.

Kimiko had the stop watch this time as well told Raimundo to go. Everything was reset thanks to two monks watching them.

Raimundo ran to the large pole and as he got close he kicks it up then catches it in his hands. He got to the pool with the crocodiles and stuck it in lifting himself up and on the wall. He waved his arms as he was not balanced and as soon as he got his bearings he leaps down. As he lands he bolts forward before the arrows came down.

Raimundo ran forward then jumps getting air over the crate. He lands his hands on the first pot then flips and throws the pot into the other pots breaking all three. Raimundo did not see it as his back was towards them as he lands on the other side.

Raimundo ran and jumped again when he got close to the axes. He caught the pole swinging one of the axes then leaps off leaving the axes behind. As Raimundo got to the sandbags he lifts both his arms blocking his sides going right through all of them. He did slow down a bit each time a sandbag hit his arms.

Raimundo got to the fake flaming loops and as he jumps threw the first one he did a flip in midair then lands on the platform with the dog doll. He picks it up quickly and leaps threw the other flaming loop and touches down on his hands.

"You beat my time Rai good job. You could have done better if you did not show off." Kimiko tells Raimundo as he just shrugs then jumps off the ground to be on his feet.

Omi took the dog doll and puts it back. Clay just gives the next round to Omi not caring. Omi bows thanking him. "Now I will show both of you how its suppose to be done." Omi tells Kimiko and Raimundo as they both roll their eyes at the same time.

Omi took off as the three watch him. Omi was quick and it seemed he did everything perfectly. All three of them knew Omi was going to brag about it. As Omi finished Kimiko stopped the stopwatch.

"You beat Raimundo's time by eight seconds." Kimiko tells Omi as he smiles.

"You are one slippery dude." Raimundo tells Omi as he places the dog doll back.

"I am shamefully I lost a quarter of a second on the sandbags." Omi tells the others only to make the others feel good sense they were not as good as him.

It was Clay's turn and he looked at the others. "So all I have to do is to be the fastest to get to that doggy?" Clay asks as Omi says yes.

Clay prepared himself as Raimundo made his way to Omi. "I am sure your time is safe from the xiaolin dragon of earth." Raimundo tells Omi as Kimiko tells Clay to go.

Clay turns and walks over to the dog doll and picks it up. "Here you go, I think I shaved a couple seconds off your record Omi." Clay tells Omi as Kimiko and Rai laugh.

"You cheated." Omi argued as Master Fung walks up.

"Is something wrong Omi?" Master Fung asks as Omi explains how Clay cheated.

"Oh, well there is more then just running and jumping Omi." Master Fung began until Omi interrupts.

"Oh yes master, there is kicking too." Omi says and performs a kick in the air.

"True, but being a shaolin dragon also means seeing the world in a different way." Master Fung says and makes his way to Clay.

"Like finding simple solutions to difficult problems." Master Fung told Omi as he lowers his head.

It was then Dojo slithered up to everyone. "We have a hot one here." Dojo says as he opens the scroll revealing the Fist of Tebigon.

In France Jack was sipping some tea with the third arm sash. He was lucky to find it in a trunk in his parents attic. Wuya sense a wu very close by and led him straight to the attic. Jack felt lucky and wanted to drink fine tea, and where else but in France.

"I can not believe this, you should use the wu wisely Jack." Wuya complained to Jack as he used the third arm sash to to drink the tea.

"Calm down already." Jack told Wuya as her ghostly eyes began to glow.

"I sense a shen gong wu, the Fist of Tebigon." Wuya told Jack as he tried to get rid of a mime.

"Walk in the wind somewhere else." Jack demanded the mime and as soon as Jack tried to leave the mime threw a lassoed robe catching Jack.

"That's it Jack bots atta..." Jack began but Wuya cut in. "This mime as magical abilities, he could be of some use to us."

Dojo descended then landed where he sensed the Fist of Tebigon. Omi jumped off with his friends at tow. Dojo then began his scratch his body. "The Fist of Tebigon is close." Dojo told the others as they began to search.

"You know Dojo you could help us look instead of making us look behind every bush." Raimundo said as he kicks at a bush making Jack leap up.

"Ow that hurt, Jack bots attack." Jack order her bots as well rub his arm indicating where he got hit.

As Omi and the other fought the Jack bots Jack looked towards Le Mime. That was Le Mime cue to make an entrance. Le Mime had trapped Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo in a invisible box, but not Clay as he was not there.

Clay finally climbed back up and wondered why his friends were no moving or why he could not hear him. It took awhile until he had a rude remark from Raimundo from what he thought was charades. He hit some kind of wall then read what Kimiko had typed.

Clay went off to search with Dojo but soon enough bumped into the Le Mime. It took Clay a second to recognize the mime was doing the mirror gag. Clay first tried to run into the mime but him and the mime fell back the same.

"I didn't think mimes were strong like wolf-bane. Lets try something else." Clay told Dojo as he got to his feet.

Clay got into fighting position then turning walked side ways, Le Mime did the same as well smiles like Clay. Clay stopped when he and Le Mime switched where the stood a moment ago. "Why thank you" Clay said then turned around walking away. Le Mime did as well then stopped to smack he forehead.

Back with Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo were on the ground. "You are right, those walls are very solid." Omi told he friends as both Raimundo and Kimiko give a small glare.

"I got thrown at an invisible wall by Kimiko then get attacked by water from Omi. I hate to see what you guys do yo your enemies." Raimundo told Omi who is trying to look innocent and Kimiko who looks to her side.

It took about five minutes to realize its what they thought would change it. "Follow me, I can sense Clay this way." Raimundo told Kimiko and Omi who was annoyed that Raimundo was taking charge. They found Clay as the challenge for the Fist of Tebigon was called.

The challenge ended and Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo cheered and made their way to Clay to congratulate him. That was also the time several people appeared out of no where. All of them wearing a mix of monk and priest clothing.

"May gods wrath eliminate all that is evil, surrender now and we will free you from this world in a peaceful way." One spoke as the other got into a fighting position ready to attack. Kimiko, Clay and Omi got into a fighting position as Raimundo stepped forward saying wait to both sides.

"Please just listen to what I have to say real quick." Rai said then transformed revealing he is dragon blooded. Omi, Clay and Kimiko did not know what Rai was doing as for the others who appeared looked at who was in command. "You better not be corrupted dragon-blooded, we will listen."

"Thank you, and I have not been corrupted like you said. I know your battle is with everything else but dragons and humans, please use your magic sense to see we were fighting something more evil. I am with these two by means of a great man fifteen hundred years ago name Dashi. Lets us go please..." Rai started to said but at the end a few began to attack Clay and Kimiko.

The one who spoke to Raimundo gave the others the order to attack. "I do believe you are not corrupted yet by them, but we do not let demons or any other evil creatures be. I did feel an evil spirit that well be dealt with at another time. As for this Dashi character we have never heard of him." The man told Rai as he forms a fist.

"Then you give me no choice, and I will not sit by as you fight my friends!" Raimundo yelled as he began to fight with his friends.

Before Raimundo could lay a finger on the guy he vanished then reappeared behind Raimundo a couple feet away. As Raimundo turned to face him the area Raimundo was in explodes with light. Raimundo felt like he was kick in several areas of his body. Even though Raimundo continued to fight.

Kimiko was not doing as far as Raimundo as she was also caught in the same kind of explosion. Kimiko could feel her body in mass pain as she fell to her knees. Before the person who attacked laid another move on Kimiko he was attacked by Omi.

Omi was doing well dodging attacks as well sending kicks and punches to his foes. Once he saw Kimiko needed help performed the Tsunami Strike to help her.

Much like Omi Clay was doing well, due to his win over Jack his confidence was up. After dodging a couple attacks and throwing his own Clay decided it was time to leave. "Dojo, I think its time you did your thing and get us out of here!"

On cue Dojo came out of Clay's hat enlarge quickly as Clay was the first on. A couple seconds later Kimiko with Omi's help and Omi were on Dojo. Then Raimundo who finally throw a punch at the attackers.

"Rai, you shouldn't have attacked them. They would think your kind betrayed them." Clay told Raimundo who only shook his head.

"I could not do that, I stick up for my friends. Any way they will only think I am corrupted not my kind." Rai told Clay who gives Raimundo a pat on his back.

"I did not think it would hurt this much, ow." Kimiko said as Omi began to worry.

"Look on the bright side, we got the wu and Clay beat Jack." Dojo said trying to cheer the four up.

"Dojo is right, congratulations Clay we did what we could." Omi said a bit cheerful but still worried.

**End of Chapter**

**NOTE READ**

I want to apologize for not updating for awhile. I am looking for a beta reader to help with kind of no success. I have found one when I stopped but she is taking her time make it really nice or her life is busy. I am still looking for a beta reader thanks for your patents.


End file.
